wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle pet
Battle pets are versions of companions that can battle other battle pets in teams of up to 3 listed in the Pet Journal as part of the Pet Battle System. Battle pet details As of build 15851: Mumper|date=13-Jul-2012 8:04 PM}} Account-Wide Pets *Pets (companions) are now account-wide. This means that any pet you have on one character will be shared with all of the others on your Battle.net account. Earn level 6 with Grunty on character A? Log in character B and that level 6 Grunty will be there waiting for you.If you have multiple versions of the same pet on multiple characters on your account, they will be merged into one. We will place any extras in your bags or mail them to you if you are out of space. Capturing *Pets are caught via PvE battles in the world. Most pets that you can fight, you can catch. In order to catch a pet, you need to get it to low health and use your trap ability. Traps upgrade via specific achievements, improving your chance to catch higher level pets. *You can catch up to three of the same type of pet. *Your pet must reach level 3 to activate the Trap ability. Pet quality *Pets that are captured in the world have varying levels of quality, just like an item would. The quality stat is randomly determined every time a pet spawns. Higher quality pets have higher stats. Be on the lookout for ! *Current available qualities for player owned pets: ** ** ** ** *Additional available qualities for NPC pets: ** is only available as NPC battle pets. *** Epic was considered as an upgrade for player pets, but was removed in .https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20742364802?page=20#398 ** is only available as NPC battle pets. Pets on the AH *Most pets can be bought and sold from the AH. A new section is on the AH specifically for this. *Pets that are sold on the AH retain their stats and levels. *Pets that can't be traded will display a warning in their info text as well as having the “Put in Cage” option disabled. Battle pet characteristics From the official Mists of Pandaria site: ; Name *Naming your pets helps you keep track of them, and it also gives them a little bit of personality. ; Level *As your pets fight and win battles, they will gain experience and level up their level. ; Stats *Each pet has 4 stats - Health, Power, Speed, and Quality. Health, Power and Speed increase as your pets level up. Quality designates the overall strength of your pet's stats and will vary on every pet that you catch. ; Abilities *Your pets can learn new abilities when they hit specific levels. You will be able to choose between several different active abilities for each pet. ; Family *Pets are grouped into common categories called families. Families include Critter, Dragonkin, Mechanical, Magical, and there are many more. Each pet ability also corresponds to a specific pet family; Deep Breath for example is a Dragonkin-type ability, and Lift-Off is a Flying-type ability. Family determines a pet's strength and weakness against other families. Each family also has a unique passive bonus. Other details ;Name limitations * Some names will be blocked for violating a naming policy which seems to differ from the character naming policy, but the details are not clear. The restrictions may the same as combat pets. * There is a limit on how long your battle pet name can be. ;Favorites * Battle pets can be tagged as "favorites" for sorting and filtering purposes. ;Level * Max level is 25. * With enough battle pet XP gain, a pet can jump as many levels up as there needs to be accumulated to reach that level. ;Breeds * Many pets have different "breeds" which change the balance of the various stats available. ** These breeds are usually identified by the first letter of the stat "H" for health, "P" for power, "S" for speed, and "B" for balance between one or all the stats. ** The breed usually is given in two parts separated by a slash "/", so "H/P" would indicate increased health and power, while "B/B" means balanced between all stats. ;Abilities gained by level * New abilities are gained at level 2, 4, 5, 10, and 20. So a level 20 pet should have 6 abilities to choose from in 3 pairs, so only 3 are usable during battle. Battle pet family overview Battle pet passive abilities All pets Untameable pets There are multiple pets that you can fight, but cannot capture. Most of these are the pets of Pet Tamers or can be fought in the Garrison Menagerie. There are also a few Elite battle pets, which can be found and battled in Pandaria and Draenor. References See also * Battle pet/all - for most battle pets * Battle pets category ** Master Pet Tamer battle pets category * Master Pet Tamers * Pet Battle System ** Battle pet XP * Pet Journal * Wild pet External links ;Info ;News Aug 6th 2012 at 1:00PM}} Category:Battle pets